


Q Branch GO

by Linorien



Series: Q branch short stories [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Pokemon GO Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-13 01:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10503798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linorien/pseuds/Linorien
Summary: In which Q figures out how to play Pokemon despite having a desk job.





	

 [](http://imgur.com/mwLxvZw)

It was a well known fact that the new Pokémon app attracted many nerds, plenty who had grown up playing the game in their youth. Generally regarded as a success, the mobile game had one major change: instead of navigating your character with arrow keys, you now had to physically walk around yourself.

That’s all well and good on the weekends, when it’s warm outside and a stroll in one of London’s many parks seems like a good idea. But some people had to work.

Specifically the Quartermaster of MI6. Originally, he was only able to catch Pokemon on his commute to and from work. Yet with the tube journey being both fast and underground, he didn’t find many.

It wasn’t until he discovered a way to trick the system that he started really enjoying the game. The app uses the gps data of the phone to determine speed and position. But it doesn’t have to be data of the phone itself.

With a little programming, Q was now able to connect the app to trackers he placed on the stray cat population of the city.

His minions were amazed by how quickly their boss had levelled up. He stayed in his office all day, right? They knew his phone was never out of reach. But they were Q branch workers for a reason. They figured it out.

Q was glad to distribute the code to his minions. Especially when one of them suggested a way to collect the regional Pokémon around the world.

And that is how, without them knowing, the agents of MI6 became Pokémon hunters.


End file.
